3-Hydroxypropanal is a useful chemical intermediate. It can be readily converted to 1,3-propanediol which finds use as an intermediate in the production of polyester fibers and films.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,819 and 3,456,017 teach a process for the hydroformylation of ethylene oxide to produce 1,3-propanediol and 3-hydroxypropanal using a tertiary phosphine-modified cobalt carbonyl catalysts.
It is an object of this invention to use an improved cobalt-tertiary phosphine ligand catalyst to hydroformylate ethylene oxide to 3-hydroxy-propanal and 1,3-propanediol in high yield, which 3-hydroxypropanal can then be hydrogenated with hydrogen to 1,3-propanediol in substantially quantitative yield using conventional hydrogenation catalysts. Special oxidation treatment of the tertiary phosphine ligand provides for a more active catalyst.